


Working Through Problems

by MutantsandSoldiers



Series: Marvel PolyShip Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: 2 Omegas + 1 Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Beta Harry Osborn, Consent is Sexy, Discrimination, Drinking, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Consent, Healthy Relationships, Kissing, Multi, Omega Mary Jane, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers
Summary: MJ and Peter find their best friend drunk at a bar. It's not until later that they realize he needs a special kind of help. What are best friends for anyways?Marvel Polyship Bingo Square: 2 Omegas + 1 BetaSpider-Man Bingo Square: Free Square
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Marvel PolyShip Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808266
Kudos: 33
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Working Through Problems

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for two of my bingo cards:  
> Marvel Polyship Bingo Square: 2 Omegas + 1 Beta  
> Spider-Man Bingo Square: Free Square

The two omegas exchanged a look as their friend chugged another beer. Judging by the way the man wavered on the barstool, it was safe to say he was effectively sloshed. The bartender saw them and nodded as he walked around the bar to meet them halfway. 

“How many has he had?” MJ whispered, trying to make it so their friend didn’t hear. 

The bartender, a college friend of MJ’s, winced. “I just got here for my shift but the person before me cares more about money than safety so it’s hard to say. I just thought I should call you guys before his dad came looking for him, ya know?” 

“Thanks, Derek, that’s super sweet of you,” MJ sighed, walking over to the beta. “Harry-” the man jerked up, brown eyes hazy with drink. “Hey, it’s just me, MJ. Peter and I are going to get you home, okay?” 

“Nah,” he slurred, flopping his head back down on his arms. “Don’t want to go home...stay here…” 

MJ cast a glance back at Peter who shrugged helplessly. He jumped a little when his phone started to ring in his pocket. Taking a glance at the name he gave MJ a very serious look before answering. “Hey, Mr. Osborne, it’s been a while since we’ve talked!” Peter said in a chipper tone. Harry could hardly keep his head up as he stared in horror at his friend. “Harry? Oh yeah, he’s just staying the night with MJ and I! He didn’t tell you?” 

Harry’s whole body relaxes. “Fuck,” he mumbles, placing a hand on the bar to help him get down from the stool. MJ was there to steady him when he didn’t achieve anywhere near graceful. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Osborne, it was a last minute thing so I guess he just forgot to tell you! Sure, I’ll let him know! Good night to you too!” Peter smiled before hanging up and heaving a relieved sigh. “My place or yours?” 

MJ rolled her eyes as Peter walked over to dip under Harry’s other arm so they could cart him out of the bar. “Let’s go to my place,” she said after a few minutes of thought. “It’s closer and he’s heavy.” 

Peter would disagree but he knew better. The two didn’t know about his secret so it was better to keep to the weak-Peter look. They dragged the stumbling beta to MJ’s apartment, which, thankfully, was on the first floor and hefted him onto her bed. 

“I’ll go get some water,” MJ said, disappearing towards her kitchen. 

With a heavy sigh, Peter crouched down to untie the man’s shoes. “Dude, what’s up? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink so much,” he whispered, hoping to keep the man from getting agitated. He was nowhere near the temperament of his father, thank god, but he could still get snippy when given the chance. 

There was a muffled sound that came from the man even as Peter was pulling his socks off. He stood up and was a little shocked to find tears streaming down the sides of his friend’s face. His scared eyes looked to MJ as she came into the room with some pain killers and water. 

She was quick to realize what the look was for because she sat the stuff down and was instantly cuddled up to the side of their friend. Peter followed suit, taking his shoes off so he didn’t get the bed dirty. Harry gave a broken sound that made both omegas scoot in a little closer until they had him completely squished between them. 

“Hey, hey,” MJ whispered gently, running fingers around his hair. “It’s going to be okay, Harry.” 

Peter wrapped an arm around the man, nuzzling his shoulder gently to scent him. “What’s going on? Tell us what’s wrong,” he soothed. 

Neither of them, in the long time they had known Harry, had ever seen cry so hard he actually sobbed before. Yet here he was, sobbing with his arms thrown across his face like his world was crumbling to pieces. They could hardly understand a word that came out of his mouth but they both assumed it had something to do with his father. It _always_ had something to do with his father. 

“-’m not good enough,” he mumbled between sobs. “Jus’ a beta-hic!-not’n alpha like dad...not good ‘nuff for-hic-business…” 

It took about ten minutes of crying before the beta passed out. Peter gently took a tissue to his face so that he didn’t wake up with water tracks and MJ tucked the blanket around him. They snuck out of the room, though, they probably could have set off a nuclear explosion and the poor guy wouldn’t have woken up. 

They flopped on the couch together. It wasn’t hard to see why Harry was so upset. It wasn’t a very well kept secret that his father, Norman, was disappointed when his only son had presented as a beta during puberty. There had even been rumors that Norman had accused his wife of the time of infidelity because he didn’t _believe_ an alpha/omega pairing could produce a beta child. 

Peter snorted derisively to himself at the thought. That wasn’t how genetics worked. That was like saying that just because two brunette parents had a redheaded child that the woman was cheating. It was actually quite common for alpha/omega pairings to have beta children; it was a little less likely but beta/beta pairings could have omegas or alphas as well, if the genetics lined up. 

“Norman’s an asshole,” MJ finally said, voice full of hatred and spite. 

“Yeah,” Peter sighed, running a hand through his messy brown hair. “He’s got a lot of _traditional_ ideas about orientations and relationships, that’s for sure.” 

MJ made a face like she had just smelt something rank. “Traditional? That’s not traditional, it’s _wrong_. You know, one time, he _insinuated_ that if Harry and I have children that _maybe_ he might have a chance at producing an alpha or omega child? Gross,” she nearly spat the last word out, rubbing the sides of her arms. “Who the fuck says that to a teenage girl?” 

Peter nodded. “Yeah, he thinks that betas are useless in our society. That they are...evolutionary duds.” 

The woman shuddered in disgust. Norman may have had fantasies about MJ and Harry getting together when she was younger but that was a distant memory. MJ was a feminist omega who fought for equal rights and had no qualms with calling people out on their bullshit. She backed all of her beliefs up with data, statistics and research. It was part of what made her such an amazing journalist. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Peter smiled at his friend. 

Her cheeks flushed a bit but smiled. “Yeah, I know.” 

They both laughed together, holding hands for a second. Peter had to admit that he was glad the woman had turned out to be an omega like him. He had been afraid she would be an alpha with her domineering personality. Though, that would make the trio perfectly even. It hadn’t been the best for Harry during high school when people had teased him for hanging around omegas. 

“Do you think Harry resents us for presenting omega?” Peter asked the woman, squeezing her hand for comfort. 

“Of course I don’t.” 

They jumped at the sound of their friend as he walked (stumbled) into the room. The omegas quickly made room for him between them and guided him to sit so they could bracket him in. He still stank of alcohol but he seemed a little more aware of his surroundings. At least they knew he wouldn’t get alcohol poisoning. 

It was almost like when they were kids, cuddling on the couch together and watching cartoons during a sleepover. Harry slouched into the cushions between them, seeming very comfortable. The two omegas exchanged a glance while the man’s head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. 

“Sorry if I made you think that, guys,” he finally said, voice still a little slurred. “It’s not your fault.” 

“You want to talk about it?” MJ offered, leaning her elbow on the back of the couch so she could run her fingers through his hair. He sighed contentedly at the gesture; neither men could say no when MJ started to play with their hair. “Did your dad say something stupid again?” 

Harry hummed a little, enjoying the attention. “Yes and no,” he finally said, voice weak. “I asked this girl out and got rejected. Dad said I shouldn’t be surprised since she’s an omega and I’m a beta. He said…” his voice broke a little, alerting them to the fact that he was pretty close to crying again. 

MJ filled in for him, “That a beta can’t sexually satisfy an omega?” 

The beta flinched as if her words had smacked him right across the face. He couldn’t even answer; he just nodded his head solemnly. Peter winced in understanding, wrapping his arms around his friend’s shoulders to hug him tightly. 

The redhead was mulling over something in her mind while Peter comforted their friend. He could see it in the way her eyes shined and flickered. It was dangerous when she got that look on her face; she could be plotting someone’s death, world domination or complete anarchy. 

It wasn’t until they had Harry back in bed that they went into the kitchen to talk. “Out with it, MJ,” Peter said, crossing his arms. “I know you have something going on in that head of yours.” 

She was chewing on her thumbnail, which she only did when she was nervous. “What if we showed him how wrong his dad is?” she blurted after a few minutes of contemplation. “Is that crazy?” 

Peter’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. “You want us...to _show_ Harry that a beta can satisfy an omega?” 

“Well, yeah, who better to prove his dick of a dad wrong than his _two_ omega best friends?” she said as if it were the most obvious solution in the world. “Listen, I know it’s kind of odd and probably a terrible idea but...you know he won’t get over this until someone proves him wrong. This has been something holding him back for a while. Just one time won’t hurt, right?” 

Peter contemplated it for a few seconds. Harry wasn’t unattractive, in fact, he was _very_ attractive in that future-CEO-of-a-million-dollar-company kind of way. From all the times that they had changed in the lockerroom during high school, Peter knew that Harry’s genetics hadn’t skimped on the manhood either. That was...definitely not something he’d ever admit to glancing at once (or twice). 

MJ was waiting for a response, practically bouncing in her spot. It wasn’t until Peter heaved the biggest sigh he had ever heaved that she squealed and knew she had won. “We _ask_ him though,” he demanded as the woman’s arms were wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. “If he doesn’t want to do it then I’m not, okay?” 

“Of course, silly, I wouldn’t do anything against his will!” she laughed, bouncing off to put her master plan together. 

The male omega sighed, thinking to his boyfriend, which MJ and Harry had _no_ idea about. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his phone to shoot off a text. He described the plan in great detail before asking for his boyfriend’s permission to do it. Peter, truthfully, didn’t think the alpha would have a problem with it but he wanted to make sure. 

The reply was almost immediate: 

_Can I watch? Haha, JK baby boy. Rock that beta’s world! Also, have someone take pictures for me!_

Peter couldn’t help but shake his head at the anti-hero’s antics before shoving his phone back into his pocket. He walked into the living room where MJ had somehow gotten a hold of Harry’s phone. The woman would rule the world one day, Peter swore. She was a terrifying force of nature and he was secretly happy she didn’t have superpowers. 

“What are you doing?” he asked from the doorway. 

“Checking his schedule for tomorrow,” she answered easily. “Looks like he doesn’t have work or anything tomorrow.” 

The omega couldn’t help but think that Harry was lucky he never got hangovers after over drinking. Truthfully, it was kind of a super power in it’s own right. “So, tomorrow?” he clarified earning a wicked smirk from the woman. 

* * *

Harry woke up in small doses some time later. 

His brain was a little foggy and his mouth was dry as a bone but other than that, he was fine. He opened his eyes and found MJ’s ceiling staring back at him. Oh yeah, his best friends had picked him up from the bar and brought him here. 

Turning his head, he saw the glass of water and pills on the bedside table. He quickly downed two aspirin and the whole glass of water before looking around the room. Peter and MJ were nowhere to be found. Had they slept on the couch? 

He felt a little guilty for kicking the woman out of her bed but knew better. When she gave up her bed, she did it because she wanted to. There were few things you could make MJ do against her will. 

Harry stood up and headed into the living room. He was greeted by the smell of food and coffee, which made his stomach growl loudly. How had he not realized how hungry he was? 

His best friends were chilling in the kitchen, Peter leaned against the counter next to MJ who was cooking at the stove. He couldn’t think of any other people he’d rather be with right now than them. They had been friends since middle school, had been with him through the toughest times in his life and even now, when all three of them were in different majors in college...here they were. 

“Hey, Harry,” Peter perked up when the beta entered the room fully. “How you feeling, buddy?” 

Running a hand through his chestnut hair, Harry shrugged. “Hungry but other than that...fine,” he decided, going over to sit at the small table with three chairs in the corner. 

Peter quickly poured him a cup of coffee with a bit of milk in it. “That’s good,” he smiled, looking a little nervous. Now, Peter was nervous most of the time but Harry couldn’t quite understand why now. “I text your dad and told him you were spending the day with us.” 

Harry looked up from sipping his coffee, confused. “Oh yeah, do we have plans I forgot?” 

MJ placed a large plate of food down in front of Harry. “Nope, we just wanted to talk to you about something,” she explained, grabbing the other plates of food. They were all sitting together and Harry had the feeling that between Peter’s eyes cast down at his food and the glint in MJ’s eyes that Harry was in for a ride. 

“Okay,” he said, drawing it out even as he stuck a fork-full of eggs in his mouth. When MJ had a plan, it was best to just listen to the whole thing before making judgements. 

“Peter and I don’t like that your dad keeps putting these misguided ideas into your mind about omegas,” she started, fingers tented in front of her face. It made her look like an evil genius, which was very much appropriate. If there were ever times the three of them were in trouble...it was because of some crazy MJ idea. People never believed Peter and Harry when they said it was all MJ’s idea because she had such a sweet, innocent face but hidden under that veneer was the genius and cunning of a devil. 

She continued without hesitation. “We’d like to correct some things your dad has said by showing you that he’s wrong.” 

Harry nearly choked on his food when the meaning of her words set in and he comprehended where she was getting at. “Is this-” he coughed to get the eggs out of his windpipe. “-about last night? Because if it is, it’s not a big deal. I was just in a dark place and-” 

He stopped when brown and green eyes pinned him to the spot. His mouth snapped closed when he realized he was doing that thing that he did for the benefit of his dad after a fight. He was invalidating his own feelings. MJ and Peter _hated_ it when they tried to do that to him. 

His eyes dropped to the plate with it’s generic floral pattern on the rim. He took a deep breath, clearing out the conditioning and manipulation that his father had instilled in him through years of mental, emotional and physical abuse. “Let me try again,” he said, looking back up at his friends. Peter had a gentle, understanding smile on his face and MJ looked proud. “Hannah rejected me because she had just gotten out of a relationship and wasn’t ready to jump into a new one. It had _nothing_ to do with me being a beta, as far as I know. My dad…” 

Peter’s hand landed on his arm. “We know, Harry,” he said softly. “He made it about you being a beta like he does with all of the things he sees as shortcomings. You don’t have to explain anything to us.” 

“However,” MJ picked up, reaching out across the small table to hold his hand. “We don’t want this to leave a lasting impression on you. We want you to understand that omegas are more than just knot-craving sexual objects like your dad thinks we are.” 

Harry winced. “You know I don’t think that, right?” 

“Of course not,” they said at the same time. 

It cut through the tension in the room and all three of them laughed. It felt good to laugh. Harry couldn’t imagine his life would be anything other than horrific without his friends. And, to top that off, here they were offering to do something like this for him? 

“I don’t want the two of you to feel obligated to do something like this if you don’t want to,” he finally said what was on his mind. “I also, don’t want this to change our friendship.” 

Peter and MJ exchanged a look. “Harry, you know that won’t happen, right?” the woman said, looking as cheeky as ever. “In my opinion, sex is sex. The only thing it can do for our friendship is make it better.” 

Harry looked at Peter. “What about you? I saw that you’re texting some guy pretty seriously.” 

MJ’s head snapped over to look at the male omega who looked like a deer caught in headlights. Peter’s cheeks were flushed beet red. “N-No, we’re not serious, just...just talking and I already asked his permission,” he explained, sending side-glances over to MJ nervously. “We’re in an...open relationship.” 

“We will talk about this _after_ we take care of Harry,” MJ whisper-hissed at Peter who looked, to his credit, absolutely terrified. Harry hadn’t meant to get him in trouble, he just happened to see the texts over Peter’s shoulders one time. He wasn’t sure who this _Wade_ guy was but if Peter was happy then so was Harry. “So, now that that is all figured out. What do you say?” 

Harry looked back and forth between the two omegas. He had seen Peter naked before because, well, they were guys but he had never seen MJ in anything less than a bathing suit. She was gorgeous, obviously, but it was her personality that made her the most attractive. Peter was handsome in a male omega kind of way with his sweet baby-face, kind demeanor and trim body. 

When he sighed, they knew they had won. 

It was how they all ended up in MJ’s room, sitting on the bed in a circle. Once they were actually staring at each other, it was a little more awkward. They sat for just enough time to pass for MJ to get impatient. 

“Oh for the love of god,” she grumbled, pulling off her shirt to reveal her white sports bra. It pulled her petite, breasts up in a way that made beautiful cleavage. It had both men staring. She quickly pulled the bra off too, which made Harry’s mouth dry. “You don’t have to just stare.” 

Her words sent an electric jolt through Harry as he leaned forward to hook a hand around the woman’s neck. She was a little shocked, much to Harry’s spiteful joy, when he pulled her into a kiss. He was vaguely aware of the sound Peter made beside them but didn’t pull away as their tongues invaded each other’s mouths. 

His body was rapidly warming despite the previous awkwardness. She smelt like power and flowers all at the same time; she was strong and heady but feminine. It was exactly what he imagined an omega like MJ would smell like. 

He pulled away only when they were equally breathless. MJ glanced at Peter who looked a little starstruck but seemed to enjoy their little show, if the tent in his pants was anything to go by, at least. She leaned over and kissed him as well. 

Harry marveled at how good the two omegas looked as they kissed. He could see a small peek at their tongues when they turned their heads, which had his own pants growing far too tight. Peter’s hands grew bold during the kiss too and reached up to cup the woman’s breasts, pinching the dark nipples. 

She twitched at the attention, which made Harry quickly stand up so he could get his shirt and pants off. Somehow, while he was pulling his shirt over his head, MJ situated herself so that her head was hanging off the edge of the bed. That made it right at crotch level and he didn’t have to be an idiot to know where this was going. 

Her hands helped pull his underwear down and off, revealing his half-hard erection. She wrapped her fingers around the base, giving him a firm, long stroke. Electric pleasure lanced through his system and pulled a moan out of him. 

Peter was working on MJ’s pants and underwear, leaving her completely naked on the bed. She had such fine, pale skin against the emerald color of her bedspread. Harry was momentarily distracted as he watched Peter lay down on his stomach right between the woman’s legs until a wet tongue brought him back to MJ. 

She swirled her tongue around his head slowly, making his dick twitch involuntarily. Then, he found the tip of him enveloped in warmth and moisture. He groaned, suddenly very aware that he had nothing to hold onto as more of his length disappeared into her mouth. 

Her hands pressed against his thighs when his dick hit the back of her throat. It wasn’t until her body jerked that he realized Peter was giving her the same treatment. Harry wasn’t sure what was more arousing, MJ’s mouth around his dick or Peter’s tongue and mouth doing things to MJ’s clit. Either way, he wondered idly why they hadn’t tried this before? 

Pulling his hips back, Harry started a slow, steady rhythm. MJ’s body was trembling from what Peter was doing but she couldn’t make a sound with her mouth full. “Fuck,” Harry whispered as her throat clenched around his tip. 

There was a cloying scent starting to fill the air that he became more aware of as time went on. It had his head swimming as he started to realize what it was. Peter was two fingers deep in the woman, his mouth sucking hard on her clit. Her body jerked and she moaned around Harry as an orgasm washed over her. 

The moan vibrated through him in the most pleasant of ways so that he had to pull away. “Not going to last long,” he said with a breathy chuckle. 

MJ was quick to disengage from Peter and go to the bedside table where she pulled out a box of condoms. She tossed one to Harry who caught it. The other omega yelped when MJ proceeded to start pulling his pants off. “It’s not fair that we’re both naked and you still have clothes on, Petey!” she laughed, not giving in until Peter was also naked. 

The woman confidently walked in front of Harry, kissing him absently, before getting onto her hands and knees on the edge of the bed. The sight of her was both obscene and incredibly beautiful all at the same glorious time. Harry’s dick twitched as he rolled the condom on. 

MJ grabbed Peter’s ankle and dragged him down the bed, causing him to squeal in surprise. “Stop manhandling me!” he said when they laughed at him. 

“Move faster and I won’t have to,” she said with a sickeningly sweet tone. He was going to respond but the words turned into a moan when her mouth found its way onto his dick. 

Harry placed one hand on the woman’s waist while the other lined himself up. She was perfectly wet as he ran his head down across her clit and back up. A small shred of doubt started to leech into him, causing him to pause just long enough to catch attention from the two. Peter’s brown eyes looked up at him and MJ pulled off him long enough to glance back. 

“I can’t…knot you,” he finally said, knowing it was best to be honest with them. There was nothing to be ashamed of with his best friends. 

It was Peter who responded. “Harry, omegas don’t need to be knotted to have an orgasm,” he explained gently. There was no judgement in his eyes, just warmth and affection. Harry would feel embarrassed if anyone else but his best friend had said it. “Besides, alphas only knot during their rut or when we’re in heat. So, normal, everyday sex with an alpha is just like with a beta.” 

Relief flooded through Harry’s body, relaxing him. “I’m sorry-” 

“Don’t be,” they both said at the same time. 

Once they had had a good laugh, they resumed their previous endeavor. Harry pressed into MJ’s warmth, shivering as her heat engulfed him. The sound of her moan, the way her body shuddered in pleasure under his hands, and the way everything seemed to line up was heaven. 

The woman’s noises were muffled as Peter pressed his length back into her mouth. His narrow hips rolled up and down fluidly and Harry had to admit that the dusting of abs on the thin omega was incredibly attractive. Peter could lie all day and say he wasn’t working out but this sort of proved him wrong. 

Harry focused on the woman, pressing his hands down on her waist to keep her in place so he could piston into her. He loved the way she moaned around the dick in her mouth, the way her inner walls clenched around him whenever she orgasmed and the fact that they had been right. He didn’t need to be an alpha to make an omega happy. 

MJ had to pull away from Peter to release a high squeal as she came around his erection. “Oh god,” she whimpered, encouraging him to fuck into her harder until she was gripping the sheets beside Peter’s legs desperately. Her words dissolved into nonsense as orgasms started to blend together seamlessly. 

Harry felt himself starting to climb his own orgasm. “Fuck,” he said through grit teeth, thrusts turning jerky until he finally felt his orgasm ash over his body. Pleasure was a shudder through his entire body as he came, pausing just a moment to collect himself. It had obviously been a long time. 

He pulled out and went to dispose of the condom. On his way back, he was shocked to see MJ straddling Peter’s lap, fucking herself on his dick. His insides twisted pleasantly as he stood there watching the two beautiful omegas. Harry thought...well, it was stupid now that it was right in his face but he had always thought omegas couldn’t have sex. 

They kissed in an almost obscene way and Harry couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two. He had a lot of ingrained biases and stereotypes that he needed to fix in his own mind that were instilled by his family. It couldn’t have been more evident than it was in that moment. 

Peter’s noise of pleasure as he came, holding onto MJ desperately for a few seconds. Both of them were panting as the woman climbed off and flopped onto the bed. Harry came over, falling onto the bed beside her with a grunt. She easily cuddled up into his side, nuzzling his cheek. 

“Feel better?” she asked, voice a little wrecked. 

The other omega came to lie on the other side of Harry. “Yeah, a lot better,” Harry smiled, wrapping an arm up under Peter’s head so the omega could cuddle into his side. They were quiet for a second. “This...doesn’t change anything between us, right?” 

Both omegas made different noises of derision. “Nope.” 

“You two have _got_ to stop doing that,” Harry laughed, shaking his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Marvel Polyship Bingo Board](https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264173708132352/my-official-card-for-marvel-polyship-bingo-im-so)  
> 


End file.
